Disney Heroes Episode: Slumber Party Curse
Disney Heroes Episode: Slumber Party Curse Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann plans for the Slumber Party Weekend for the girls and it's planned to go everything smooth, but Venom unleashed a curse that will use 3 plagues to attack HQ and it's up to the Heroes to end the curse before the Girls Slumber Party gets crashed. Act 1 At the Lower East Side Road, 2 thieves who worked with Venom outrun the Police and dropped off the Ancient Slab on the side so they can pick it up after the heat's off, but then a ancient ghost appears and tells them to return the Slab or be suffered by a curse. They refused and a swarm of Red Bellied Piranhas ate them both and as the ghost disappears, the Slab was delivered into Disney Heroes HQ. The next morning, Ann Possible announced that the Moms and Daughters will be having a Slumber Party Weekend while the others guard HQ from any attack that Venom plans on. At the same time, the Turtles found this Ancient Slab from Egypt and Raphael knows that the Ancient Slab is worth $1 Million. Leonardo tries to tell him that it must be sent to the Tomb where it belongs, but he doesn't buy it and asks Michelangelo to run the Ad. Android 18 looks a little worried that the Slab is cursed. Act 2 Later that Night while Ann, the Moms and the Daughters enjoy the slumber party, Spider-Man, Clover, Sam, Alex, Cale, Akima, Android 18, the 4 Turtles, Goku & Goten guard HQ. Then an Ancient Ghost appeared demanding to return the Slab to him or they'll suffer by 3 Plagues. Raphael refuses to and the Ghost triggers the 1st plague by flooding the 3 Floors as the Heroes came to a large air pocket on the 3rd floor, but Akima & Sora went underwater and as she pulled the plug, the water is drained cleaning up the mess. The Ancient Ghost wants the Heroes to return the Slab or else, but Michelangelo refuses and the 2nd Plague is triggered by loud Music. Akima went to the Dining Hall searching all Tables and finds the Boom Box, she uses her Lightsaber to destroy it and the sound waves disappear making the Building silent. Act 3 The Ancient Ghost demand the Heroes 1 final chance to return the Slab or else they'll be destroyed by the final curse, Leonardo & Android 18 tells Raphael to give up the Slab before they go 6 feet under, but he asked the Ghost that 1/2 of Million is low as he can go and then the 3rd & Final Curse is unleashed by the school of flying Red-Bellied Piranhas. Meanwhile at the Suite Bedroom at the upper floors, Ann, Kim, Kairi, Aqua, Namine and the other Moms & Daughters saw a Marvel Movie with popcorn and water enjoying great scenes from the film. As the flying Red-Bellied Piranhas bite through the entrance door, Raphael agrees to let them get rid of the Ancient Slab and Spider-Man throws it outside. Then the flying Red-Bellied Piranhas flew away ending the Curse. The Imperial Captain finds the Slab and tells the Ancient Ghost that he used up all 3 Plagues, but then the Red-Bellied Piranhas close in on him and the scene cuts to the Moms & Daughters went to bed together enjoying a good-night sleep. The next morning, Ann & Kim saw the news that the Ancient Slab returned to Egypt inside the Pyramid where it'll be safe for eternity plus Kairi was glad that Sora, Spider-Man and the others have protected the building for 1 night, as Android 18 knows what happened to the Imperial Captain. At the closing of this episode, we find the tomb inside the Pyramid at the Gobi Desert where the Slab is at and the Imperial Captain said 'What's your Offer?' Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Lower East Side Road in Manhattan Island, 2 Imperial Thieves outrun the Police after stealing an Ancient Slab) Imperial Thief: (He turns to a safe hiding lot) 'We're safe for now... (Then they drop off the Slab) We'll come back for it when the heat's off' (Then an Ancient Ghost appeared) Ancient Ghost: 'Return the Slab, or suffer my Curse' Imperial Thief: 'No way, we're leaving' (Without warning, a school of flying Red Bellied Piranhas ate 2 Imperial Thieves and 1 minute later, everything is quiet) (The next morning at Disney Heroes HQ, Ann has an announcement) Ann Possible: 'Everyone, I have a surprise for the girls. Since we've been working hard on saving the world from Venom, the Girls and I should have a Slumber Party Sleepover weekend' Girls: (Cheers) Kairi: 'At least this will be my first sleepover since I was a child' Kim Possible: 'Now that we have the enemies on the run, the girls deserved a break' Aqua: 'I think I should do a Nail Manicure with Kairi, Namine and Xion' Penny Proud: 'Great, we'll invite a few friends over and have the fun' Trudy Proud: 'Whoa there, we also have a spoiler surprise...it's a Mother/Daughter Slumber Party, which means...(Then she pulls out a pillow) Who's up for pillow fight?' Lilo: 'I'm in' Kairi: 'The best part of all, there'll be no boys in the Mom/Daughter Slumber Party because...' (Song 'I gotta feeling' plays) Violet: (Sings) I gotta feeling... (She brushes her hair) that tonight's gonna be a good night (3x) Kairi: (Sings) I gotta feeling... (Ann puts her lipstick on) that tonight's gonna be a good night ''(3x) (Elastigirl, Trudy Proud and Susan Long puts on her pajamas) Ann Possible: (Sings) ''I know that we'll have a ball, if we get down and go and just loose it all. I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go, Let's go way out, spaced out and losing all control Girls: (Girls) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Friday, Saturday and also Sunday. Just try and get with us, you know what we'll say. Party everyday, party everyday Ann Possible: (Sings) And I'm feeling... (Trudy plays the flute, Susan plays the bongos and Elastigirl plays the bass) ''that tonight's gonna be a good night' ''(3x) (Then the song ends) (Kairi, Aqua, Namine and Xion got their Picture taken for the Slumber Party) Aqua: 'This is going to our Photo Album' Kairi: 'We're gonna enjoy the Slumber Party with a Dinner and Movie' Xion: 'Plus I can make the Popcorn' (Peter Parker finds an Ancient Slab and shows it to the Turtles) Peter Parker: 'I found this Slab outside near the entrance, it looks ancient and it's from the Gobi Desert' (News Reporter): 'In other news, the Million-Dollar Slab from the Gobi Desert is stolen a few days ago' Raphael: (He takes it) 'I'm rich, I am selling this Slab for $1 Million and what we're buying is none other than...' Sora: (He sees a symbol of a Ghost disappear from the Slab) 'Oh-no, it's happening' Michelangelo: 'That's right, we're buying Hover boards' Leonardo: 'But guys, it's been stolen by Venom and I think we should return it to the Tomb' Donatello: 'No way, Finders Keepers is Loser Weepers' Cale: 'I think we should keep an eye on them' Akima: 'Let's hope the Girls Slumber Party goes well without getting crashed' Raphael: 'Mikey, you run the Ad for the morning' Android 18: 'But the Ancient Slab could be cursed, I think we should keep an eye on it just in case it changes' (Later that night, the Moms and Daughters in their pajamas start the Slumber Party with Dinner) Susan Long: 'Now that the guys are defending HQ, let's get it on with the Slumber Party!' Girls: (Cheering) Ann Possible: 'I ordered the Pizza for dinner including Salads and Breadsticks' Kairi: 'Plus I rented a 'Marvel' Movie so we can see it' (At the Living Room, Cale, Akima, Android 18, the 4 Turtles, Goku & Goten is guarding the entrance doors) Android 18: 'Thanks for letting me help you guard Ann's ladies Sleepover for tonight' Cale: 'It's no problem' Akima: 'Guys, I can sense something...the Ancient Ghost is here' (They see the Ancient Ghost outside the window) Ancient Ghost: 'Return the Slab, or suffer my Curse' Raphael: 'What is your offer?' Ancient Ghost: 'Tonight you will be facing 3 Plagues, each one than the last...Return the Slab' Michelangelo: 'Nice try, creep. (He slams the window shut) No Plague is gonna stop the girls Slumber Party' Android 18: 'I sense something bad is gonna happen' (Then the Water symbol disappears and some water leaks comes from the basement as the emergency doors are shut) Akima: 'Is it me, or is the water coming from the basement?' Cale: 'The Water System looks normal...unless...' Michelangelo: 'The Living Room is flooding! What's the plan?' Spider-Man: 'Head to the panic room! (The 4 Turtles, Cale, Akima, Sora, Android 18 and he runs upstairs to the 2nd floor for the elevator but it's sealed shut) Head to the beyond panic room!' Donatello: 'Luckily for the Girls and their Moms, they're having the Slumber Party on the Top Floors with Watertight Doors protecting them' (They came to the large air pocket on the 5th floor with water up to their chest) Akima: 'Got any ideas?' Cale: 'There's a plug in the 1st Floor, removing it might drain the water' Sora: 'Sit tight, Team. This won't take a minute' (Then he and Akima went underwater) Ancient Ghost: 'Aw, come on. (After his 1st plague failed) Return the Slab' Michelangelo: 'I don't think so!' (Then as the 2nd picture called a Music Boom Box on the Slab disappears, the song 'Every Little Step' plays with loud sound) Spider-Man: 'Aah! Someone turn off the music's loud sound!' (The 4 Turtles put on their earplugs including Android 18, Sora, Cale & Akima) Donatello: 'There's a Music Boom Box in the Dining Hall, take it out' (Akima searched the Dining Hall and finds the Music Boom Box) Akima: 'Sorry pal, but Music Class is cancelled!' (She uses her Lightsaber and destroys the Boom Box) Ancient Ghost: 'This is your last chance, return the Slab' Android 18: 'We better do what he tells us, or we're goners' Leonardo: 'Raphael, you have been guarding the Slab for too long, now get rid of it or we'll be 6 feet under!' Raphael: (He tells the Ancient Ghost) 'All right, fine. But 1/2 of the $1 Million is low as I can accept. (But then the final picture shows the Red Bellied Piranha disappears) Uh-oh' (They see the Red Bellied Piranhas starting to bite the entrance doors) Raphael: 'Ok, you win. You can have it' (Then Spider-Man toss the Ancient Slab away and the plague ends) Spider-Man: 'Well, guys, we did it' (But then the Imperial Captain rushed to the Slab) Imperial Captain: 'That's 3 Plagues, you're out of ammo. (Laughs) And don't think you can come around pushing no daisies ether (The school of Red Bellied Piranhas approaches towards him) What's your offer?' Ancient Ghost: 'Return the Slab' Imperial Captain: 'AAH!' (In the Suite Bedroom, the Moms and Daughters got settled in their sleeping bags) Helen Parr: (Yawns) 'Now that the movie is done, girls...let's hit the hay' Violet: 'I enjoyed this evening' Hailey Long: 'Tomorrow we can do some nail manicure' Kim Possible: 'And maybe a little Spa Bath, I wanted to try the Mud bath' Ann Possible: 'At least we're enjoyed it' Kairi: 'You said it' (The next morning, our Heroes ate Breakfast and saw the Newspaper) Kairi: 'It says right here that the Million-Dollar Slab is returned to the Tomb in the Gobi Desert where it will remain safe' Ann Possible: 'Well, I'm glad that the girls enjoyed the Slumber-Party' Raphael: 'But I learned something today, it's not about what option you make with the Million-Dollar Slab, it's the safety for our friends & family' Spider-Man: 'So who's up for Martial Arts workout?' Heroes: (Laughs) (Last Lines of the Episode) (At the Gobi Desert's Temple, it shows a sealed headstone with the Slab returned but has the Imperial Capitan's picture on it) Imperial Captain: 'AAH!.....What's your offer?' Gallery Ann Possible answers the front door.png|Ann Possible opens the door to bring in Android 18 for extra Security Nani knows that the Team is in danger.png|Nani knows that the Ancient Ghost is using all 3 Plagues Stella thinks that a curse is near the HQ lobby.jpg|Stella knows that the Ancient Ghost has led its tracks to Disney Heroes HQ Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Sports